Blessure & Pansements
by Akunoko
Summary: Rin ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire pour rendre à son frère jumeau un peu de piquant, à part le frapper. [OS]


Bonjour, bonjour !

Paru Cafe a aimablement accepté de me lancer un défi OS, et me voilà ! J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres. La contrainte était d'intégrer au récit les mots suivants : ~ dico, claques, motos, licorne, yaoi, blessure & pansements, eye-liner.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

(12 novembre)

- Kagamine !

« A l'entente de notre nom, mon frère et moi nous retournons comme un seul homme. »

Voilà ce qui se serait passé si Len n'était pas plongé dans un état d'apathie profonde depuis des semaines. Le garçon qui m'a appelée (ça ne peut être que moi, personne ne parle jamais à Len) s'arrête devant mon bureau, l'air gêné. C'est la mascotte de notre classe, l'allemand, celui qui parle le japonais avec un accent assez coupant. Tout le monde l'aime, et je ne fais pas exception à la règle… Il n'y a que Len à ne pas l'apprécier.

Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ce garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blond cendré ne mérite pas son attention. Otto est pourtant d'une gentillesse à faire fondre les icebergs.

- Quoi ? je réponds en refermant sèchement mon cahier.

Peut-être est-ce à cause de mon ton assez froid, ou alors du regard glacial de Len, mais Otto se met soudainement à trembler, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Euh, non… Je te le dirais plus tard.

- Att-…

Il est déjà parti. Ah, mais c'est quoi, ces garçons qui ne comprennent rien à l'ironie et fuient au moindre froncement de sourcils ? Rouvrant mon cahier, je me retourne face à mon bureau et continue ma lecture. Le prof ne va pas tarder, mais j'ai encore le temps de réviser un peu avant l'interro que je suis certaine de passer.

Heureusement, c'est une interro d'histoire, ma matière favorite. Je crois que je peux me débrouiller assez bien, même en apprenant à la dernière minute. De toute façon, je fais ça tout le temps et j'ai des notes correctes.

Len, au contraire, est un bosseur. En ce moment il fait semblant de dormir, les bras croisés sur sa table et la tête posée dessus. Je crois que ça l'énerve de voir que je ne prête pas plus attention que ça à mes études, mais je ne peux pas changer. C'est trop fatiguant, de se donner des contraintes.

- Héé, Len, ça veut dire quoi héliotropisme ?

Je n'aime pas apprendre des mots sans connaître leur sens. Ce serait un peu comme manier un sabre sans savoir s'en servir. On peut se couper à tout moment.

- Regarde dans le **dico**.

J'ai envie de prendre mon dictionnaire et de l'assommer avec, ou de lui en planter le coin dans l'œil, au choix. Je sais qu'il sait, sinon il m'aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas me répondre, et ça m'agace. Il ne veut rien, ce frère. Pas de sorties, pas de délires, pas de rires.

Me résignant finalement, j'ouvre mon modèle de poche et cherche la définition. C'est ce moment que choisit le prof pour entrer dans la classe, avec son éternel bonjour trop enjoué qui me fout les jetons.

* * *

(14 novembre)

Habituellement, j'aime les dimanches. Mais là, trop, c'est trop.

- Len !

J'assène deux paires de **claques** sur les joues de mon frère, plus une petite dernière pour la route. Non mais.

- Debout !

Violente, moi ? Si vous étiez à ma place, vous comprendriez ce que ça fait d'avoir un frère comme un cadavre, qui ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, ne mange pas si vous ne le secouez pas un minimum.

Ça doit bien faire trois mois qu'il est comme ça… Je ne lui pose plus de questions, parce que ça empire son état aussitôt, comme si ce que je cherche à savoir était tabou. Je me demande toujours ce qui a bien pu lui arriver, ce fameux jour où il est rentré du lycée trempé alors que j'étais restée à la maison, malade. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait surprendre par une averse. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire dehors par un temps pareil.

Il ne m'a pas répondu.

Il n'a jamais répondu à des questions concernant ce qui s'est passé, se refermant sur lui-même dès que j'abordais le sujet. Dans ces moments-là, même mes coups ne parvenaient plus à le tirer du lit.

- …Laisse-moi.

Je déteste quand il me parle comme ça. Pinçant les lèvres, je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu et vais chercher dans sa penderie de quoi l'habiller. Je ne trouve que mes fringues. Il porte tout le temps les miennes. Plus petite, ça m'amusait, maintenant, ça m'inquiète.

Au moins, il ne m'a pas encore volé mes culottes blanches.

Je lui balance un short noir et un T-Shirt blanc à la figure, lui criant de les mettre avant de m'en aller. La violence, il n'y a que ça qui marche. J'en ai la confirmation lorsqu'il vient me rejoindre dans le canapé, vêtu de ce que je lui ai donné, pas plus.

Ses cheveux sont lâchés et en pagaille, comme chaque jour avant que je ne les coiffe. Aujourd'hui aussi, je m'attèle à ma tâche, brossant doucement ses mèches blondes avant de les relever en une courte queue de cheval. C'est moi qui ai pensé à le teindre en blond, il devenait vraiment trop sinistre sous ses cheveux noirs. Evidemment, j'ai fait pareil pour ne pas qu'il ne sente différent.

Je sais qu'il a toujours haï le fait que nous ne soyons pas deux jumelles, ou deux jumeaux. Il ne se sentait jamais assez proche de moi, que ce soit dans mes jeux de petite fille ou mes jeux de jeune fille avec des garçons. Il me l'a avoué avant que ne commence sa dépression.

Des bruits à l'étage nous indiquent que les parents se lèvent à leur tour, et je me dépêche d'aller ranger la brosse et d'allumer la télé, avant de revenir m'asseoir à côté de Len. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tente quotidiennement de leur cacher l'état de leur fils, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ça qu'il faut faire, et qu'eux n'y pourraient rien non plus.

- Encore devant la télé ?

Voix exaspérée de ma mère qui, à peine levée, s'affaire à préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Laisse-les, Rui, tempère mon père depuis le palier.

Oui, laissez-nous. C'est bon, je gère.

* * *

(5 décembre)

Je n'y crois pas. Mes parents ou offert à Len une moto, et il a commencé à sortir avec une fille. Personnellement, c'est ce deuxième point qui m'étonne le plus, parce que je me fous qu'il soit intéressé par les **motos** ou pas, mais une fille ! Apparemment, elle s'appelle Miku Hatsune et est en deuxième année.

Je n'aurais jamais cru mon frère jumeau capable de sortir avec une fille plus âgée que lui. Surtout avec une fille dont la réputation de pouf n'a d'égale que celle de Luka Megurine, une terminale.

Peut-être que je vais avoir une chance d'en parler avec lui, ce midi.

C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais au final je me retrouve à déjeuner avec Lili, puisque Len mange le bento que sa chère Miku lui a préparé. Je ne suis pas jalouse, c'est juste que…

C'est juste que si quelqu'un devait ramener Len à la vie, c'était moi. Et je veux comprendre comment cette fille a réussi un exploit que moi, je n'ai pas pu faire. Peut-être que justement, je n'ai pas pu accomplir de miracle parce que je suis sa sœur. Peut-être que c'était un chagrin d'amour…

- Rin ? Ça ne va pas ?

Ma meilleure amie se penche vers moi, l'air inquiète, et je me rends compte que mon visage est tendu, contracté. Je me force à relever les sourcils pour qu'ils retrouvent une courbe normale et esquisse un sourire.

- Si, si, ça va.

Je sais parfaitement que le mensonge ne passera pas, mais le message est clair : « fais pas chier, tais-toi ». Lili comprendra certainement.

* * *

(25 décembre)

- Joyeux Noël, Leeeeeeeeeeeeen !

Je saute sur le lit de mon frère, heureuse. C'est Noël ! Une fête que j'attendais depuis tellement longtemps… Je vais enfin pouvoir lui offrir mon cadeau. Et puis, maintenant qu'il est un peu plus réactif, ça me fait réellement plaisir de parler avec lui.

- Salut, Rin…

La voix ensommeillée, il se frotte les yeux et se redresse dans son lit pendant que j'arbore un sourire satisfait. Je n'ai presque plus besoin de le frapper, maintenant.

Je me fiche du sapin.

C'est pour ça que je tends à Len un paquet épais et rectangulaire, alors que je suis à moitié assise sur lui.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Nooon, c'est pour Miku, dis-je avec un brin d'agacement.

C'était sans doute la phrase à ne pas dire. Il retombe sur son oreiller, l'air passablement déprimé. Et merde.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? dis-je en reléguant mon cadeau au second plan.

- Ouais.

- Et c'est ?

- Elle a refusé de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui.

Trop habituée à son silence, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde. C'est fou les progrès fulgurants que cette fille lui a fait faire à peine un mois… D'après ce que j'ai pu glaner comme infos, ils ont parcouru la ville à moto maintes et maintes fois, mais Len n'a pas l'air d'appeler ça une « sortie ». Je suis du même avis. Quand on sort avec quelqu'un, c'est main dans la main, le long d'une rue illuminée, marchant lentement et se jetant des coups d'œil enamourés. Pas sur un véhicule bruyant, à cent à l'heure sur le périphérique.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me contente de m'allonger sur lui et de le serrer fort, une chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis je ne sais combien d'années. Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas fait de câlins, comme ça, sans rien dire, juste pour le plaisir d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi, et j'inspire son odeur qui est aussi la mienne.

Nous restons comme ça quelques secondes, minutes, puis il me relâche et je le redresse, tendant une nouvelle fois le paquet vers lui. Il l'attrape, l'air curieux, et déchire sauvagement l'emballage pendant que je me mors les lèvres.

S'il avait fait ça l'année dernière, je le lui aurais arraché des mains pour l'ouvrir délicatement à sa place et tenter de sauver le papier pas encore perdu. Ne rien jeter, recycler. Mais là, je suis plus anxieuse de savoir si ça va lui plaire, si je ne me suis pas trompée sur les goûts de mon frère depuis tout ce temps.

A première vue non, à en juger par son air quasi émerveillé lorsqu'il découvre les livres que je lui offre. C'est un roman traduit de l'anglais, une épopée épique peuplée de nains, d'elfes et d'orques : le Seigneur des Anneaux. La trilogie. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait lui plaire, à lui qui passe son temps à combattre ce genre de créatures sur sa console, maintenant qu'il ne le passe plus dans son lit.

- Merci, souffle-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Hey… je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Ne pleure pas.

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, m'informe Len en me faisant signe de me lever.

Je m'exécute et quitte ses genoux pendant qu'il va fouiller dans la table de nuit, en ressortant un minuscule paquet doré. Le cœur battant, j'avance la main et il le dépose dedans. Je crois que je comprends un peu les gens qui déchirent le papier sans ménagement. Ils n'en peuvent plus d'attendre, ce qui est mon cas. Alors c'est toujours comme ça quand on reçoit un cadeau d'une personne chère ?

Tous les bijoux de pacotille qu'on pu m'offrir les garçons au collège ne m'ont jamais fait cet effet.

Je découvre finalement, au creux d'un écrin, une petite **licorne** noire au bout d'une chaîne, en train de galoper de profil.

- Oh, Len, je murmure.

Je ne sais pas dire merci aussi spontanément que lui. Les doigts tremblants, j'ouvre le fermoir et passe le collier autour de mon cou, bataillant pour joindre les deux bouts.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, rit Len en passant derrière moi.

Il rit. Oh, mon dieu, il rit. Je peux enfin revoir ce sourire sur son visage.

Len n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de mon trouble et accroche rapidement la licorne autour de mon cou, puis repasse devant moi et m'admire.

- Elle te va bien.

- Merci, je souris finalement en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

* * *

(17 janvier)

Je hais cette Miku.

Après avoir sauvé mon frère, elle l'a détruit à nouveau.

Je vais la tuer.

Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il est devenu, une véritable larve humaine cloîtrée dans sa chambre à longueur de journée, qui sèche les cours aussi facilement que s'il n'aimait pas le lycée. Mais je sais qu'il regrette de ne pas pouvoir y aller, parce qu'il a ces cernes énormes sous les yeux et toute cette fatigue accumulée au cours de ces nuits passées à pleurer…

Des nuits pendants lesquelles je venais dans son lit, me serrant contre lui en espérant le calmer un petit peu.

Maintenant, les parents ont fini par s'en rendre compte… Ils m'ont crue si facilement quand je leur ai dit que sa copine l'avait quitté, qu'il allait finir par s'en remettre. En fait, je ne sais rien du tout, c'est comme l'autre fois, il n'a rien voulu me dire.

Et ça me rend malade.

Je caresse ses mèches dont la teinture commence à s'en aller, je regarde le noir revenir aux racines, et je me dis que Len, qui est un poète, aimerait les métaphores tordues que j'invente en ce moment.

* * *

(6 février)

Je ne sais pas comment font les autres pour guérir mon frère, alors que moi je n'y parviens jamais. Je me demande à quoi ça sert, d'être la première année la plus populaire, d'être mignonne, gentille et posséder toutes les qualités d'une lycéenne moderne si je n'arrive pas à rendre le sourire à Len.

Ce matin, il est allé en cours, mais pas avec moi. Avec un mec aux cheveux bleus, qui doit être en deuxième année lui aussi. J'étais derrière eux, à quelques pas, et je guettais le moindre signe qui me prouverait que mon frère est gay, mais ils ne se sont pas tenu la main, ne se sont pas embrassés, n'ont même pas échangé de sourire complice.

J'espère pour lui qu'il ne s'est pas entiché de ce type.

Je dis ça, car je soupçonne grandement que sa première période de dépression était due à un largage sans pitié. Si c'était le cas, mon hypothèse se confirmerait : mon frère est vraiment trop sensible quand il s'agit d'amour.

Il ne pourrait pas faire comme moi, sortir avec deux trois personnes, les embrasser, s'amuser avec quelques mois et puis les quitter avec leur accord… C'est bien moins douloureux que de s'accrocher à une personne qu'on aime. Mais môssieur a le sens de la morale. Jamais il n'irait s'amuser avec le cœur des autres, enfin, c'est ce qu'il me dit chaque fois que j'aborde de sujet. Dire que je me tue à lui répéter que c'est ce que font tous les ados…

Nous sommes dans le canapé, lui en train de lire le deuxième tome du Seigneur des Anneaux et moi en train de ne rien faire, comme souvent en ce moment.

La sonnette retentit, brisant ce rare moment de tranquillité. Len bondit, posant son livre ouvert sans prendre la peine de mettre un marque-page, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. C'est le cas, d'ailleurs… Je reconnais en m'approchant la tignasse bleue du garçon qui l'accompagnait ce matin.

Voilà que Len met ses chaussures et son manteau, criant aux parents qu'il sort. J'entends leur approbation depuis la cuisine : ils sont heureux que leur fils ait des activités normales. Moi pas. C'est qui, ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ensemble ?

Je crois que j'ai recommencé à froncer les sourcils de cette manière qui effraie les autres, parce que Len me regarde avec étonnement, puis sourit et pose un index sur ses lèvres.

- Je te raconte tout demain, chuchote-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

(7 février)

- C'est ton petit ami ? Vous avez couché ensemble, c'est ça ?

Nous marchons côté à côté dans les couloirs du lycée, pas pressés de nous rendre en cours de maths. Ça fait du bien de voir mon frère avec une vraie expression sur le visage, une expression toute gênée qui le rend atrocement mignon.

- Tu fantasmes aussi vite qu'une fan de **yaoi**…

Je ris, étonné que mon frère connaisse une telle chose, même si elle ne figure pas dans mes lectures. Peut-être qu'il est dans le BL, lui ? Avec un sourire de renard, je me penche pour le regarder par en-dessous.

- Tiens, tiens, tu connais ça, toi ?

Il rougit. Mon dieu, mon frère est gay !

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, on parlait de ta nuit avec… comme il s'appelle ?

- Kaito.

Nan. Il n'a pas nié. Ce n'est pas possible, mon introverti de frère n'a pas pu perdre sa vir-…

- On a juste révisé ensemble ! Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aiderait à rattraper mon retard !

Je veux bien le croire, mais… Bah, allez, j'avoue, je suis un peu déçue. Enfin c'est sans doute mieux pour Len de ne pas s'engager tout de suite dans une nouvelle relation.

- Comment tu l'as connu ?

- C'est, euh… le nouveau petit ami de Miku.

Oh seigneur. Mon frère est vraiment un abruti trop gentil.

- Et tu traînes avec lui ?

- Bah, il est gentil…

Non, c'est toi qui es gentil, Len. Tellement gentil que ça te perdra… Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, Kaito surgit soudain devant nous.

Il colle un baiser sur la bouche de Len.

Et il s'en va, l'air satisfait.

- Juste révisé, hmm ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus. Le fait que Len m'ai caché quelque chose, ou qu'il sorte avec le petit ami de son ex ? Ou alors ce sont cet air totalement réjoui, ces pommettes rosies et ces yeux dans le vague qui me tapent sur les nerfs…

- C-Cette fois ci, on a juste révisé, je te le promets !

…

Ça veut donc dire qu'ils se sont vus avant, et que Len ne m'avait rien dit. Je me sens… un peu vexée.

* * *

(13 mars)

C'est définitif, mon frère est vraiment un con ! C'est ce que je me dis, mais je n'arrive pas à regarder son genou ensanglanté sans que mon cœur chavire de douleur virtuelle.

- Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?

Il est assis sur le canapé, une serviette blanche sous lui pour qu'il ne salisse pas la housse, et moi je suis accroupie devant lui.

- A vélo.

Il a l'air tout piteux. Je comprends, je n'aimerais pas faire une bête chute de vélo à mon âge. C'est… risible. Mais bon, Len est mon frère adoré chéri, alors je lui pardonne tout. Pas forcément tout de suite, mais tout.

Je soupire, agacée par son manque de prudence.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je… J'essayais de téléphoner à Kaito.

Ah, oui, Kaito. Je suis contente que ça dure longtemps entre eux, mais ils devraient s'abstenir de s'appeler à tout bout de champ. En plus, ils se voient tous les jours… Je soupire une nouvelle fois et attrape un gros nuage de coton et du désinfectant dans la trousse à pharmacie posée à côté de moi, et imbibe l'un de l'autre.

- Attention, ça va piquer !

Je sais très bien que j'ai un petit sourire à tendance sadique en disant ça, mais jamais je ne frotterais exprès pour lui faire mal… Enfin, il n'a pas l'air de le savoir puisqu'il plisse les paupières et se crispe dans l'attente de la douleur.

J'applique le coton sur la plaie et tamponne doucement, nettoyant le sang et les gravillons collés dessus. C'est une vilaine blessure, mais il s'en remettra. Je tâtonne un instant dans la boîte de pansements avant de me souvenir que j'ai utilisé le dernier le jour où j'avais foutu une beigne à Len qui était encore plus amorphe que d'habitude.

C'était il y a plutôt longtemps… Ça m'étonne que maman n'en ai pas encore racheté.

Faute de grives, on a les merles : j'attrape une bande et commence à l'enrouler autour du genou de mon frère, lentement, sans trop serrer. Il me regarde faire, la tête baissée vers moi, et déclare finalement :

- Dis, tu ne trouves pas que les rejets des autres sont une éternelle **blessure** que tu ne cesses de couvrir de **pansements** ?

Décidément, il a le chic pour les comparaisons. J'espère qu'il sera écrivain de Boy's Love plus tard, et qu'il aura du succès.

- Arrête, je suis celle qui te blesse le plus.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Je sais, mais je refuse de répondre.

* * *

(29 juin)

Je crois que Len et moi, on est faits pour apprécier les mêmes choses. Le frère de Kaito… Akaito, il… Comment dire, je l'aime vraiment, je crois. Ce n'est pas une amourette d'ados, plus maintenant. Ça l'était sans doute au début mais… oh, mon dieu, il est trop gentil.

Et on a rendez-vous tout à l'heure !

J'ouvre ma trousse à maquillage avec entrain, avant de me rendre compte que mon **eye-liner** a encore disparu.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Il aurait au moins pu penser à le remettre en place, juste pour aujourd'hui !

Me précipitant vers sa chambre, je marque une hésitation au moment d'entrer. Il est avec Kaito. Je crois que je… Je ferais mieux de frapper, oui.

Toc, toc, toc.

C'est bizarre, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à demander la permission pour entrer dans sa chambre. Avant qu'il ne l'utilise pour, euh, s'amuser avec Kaito, j'entrais dedans comme dans un moulin.

- Entre !

Il sait que c'est moi. Je souris, et appuie sur la clenche, qui grince désagréablement. Même si je voulais entrer discrètement pour les surprendre, je ne pourrais pas…

Le temps est au beau fixe, la fenêtre ouverte. C'est vraiment une belle journée. Les oiseaux chantent et il y a cette odeur d'été dans l'air qui me rend un peu poète. Enfin, c'est surtout la perspective de revoir Akaito qui me ferait faire des rimes si j'avais le talent nécessaire.

Les amoureux sont collés, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, Len à moitié enroulé autour du corps de Kaito, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder, assez gênée.

- Euh… Mon eye-liner, tu as…

Je tourne et retourne nerveusement la licorne noire qui ne quitte plus mon cou depuis Noël, parcourant la chambre du regard pour essayer de deviner où il l'a mis.

- Sur mon bureau.

- Okay, merci.

J'attrape le cosmétique et me retourne vers eux, accrochant un instant le regard bleu-vert de Len surmonté d'un élégant trait noir, et je comprends pourquoi Kaito lui reste fidèle au point de laisser tomber cette connasse de Miku. Mon frère est juste parfait.

* * *

Hmm... Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fin, mais je l'aime. Il y a beaucoup de choses inexpliquées, mais faites travailler votre imagination :3

Akunoko.


End file.
